His Demon
by Kiwikida
Summary: This is a random one-shot I decided to write due to the song "My Demons" by Starset. Killua let insanity take over him. He is on the brink of regaining his sanity. His only hope lies with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.


Darkness.

All that he could see, all that he could ever need; was right there in front of him. Madness? Maybe that is what he was sinking into. He had absolutely no way of knowing his fate at this point in time, for time was cruel – not allowing him to understand its flow at these exact moments.

"Killua!" A voice cried out.

Unheard; the voice is only to be silenced by a punch to the stomach. It seemed that the blinded ex-assassin still had some remaining sanity.

Circling around him, the boy could see dark flows of energy. If he was sane, he would have called them his friends. His best friend kept trying and trying to break him of his insanity, to free him from the demons that kept him bound to this fate. Nothing worked.

The dark flows of energy that were surrounding the ex-assassin seemed to want to destroy him...murder him...shatter him. This was not reality. In fact, they were his friends...trying to save him; bring him back no matter what the cost was. Why wasn't anything working?

"Killua!" The voice cried once more, in its same, childish tone.

Again, the voice went unheard. Nothing seemed to break the darkness and its hold on this boy. Nothing. Would anything save him from this moment of insanity?

"Killua, please, hear me!" In tears...the voice seemed to be in tears.

Was that what this was? Some silly game for tears and sadness? This wasn't what the boy wanted...the darkness isn't what he wanted. Then why...why did it feel so powerful to be enveloped in such a drastic, life changing aura? It felt as if...it fit.

But it didn't. No, it would never fit. It couldn't fit...could it? Maybe just a little...insanity felt so damn _good_. Not knowing what you're about to do next; never knowing what or who you could kill. Wasn't that the thrill of being insane?

The boy stopped attacking with his constant flurries; his darkened blue orbs staring at the ground. Where...exactly was he? His sanity...was it completely gone? The boy stumbled, his hands already tainted with the blood of the lives he had almost stolen. The lives of his friends that he might never have got back – if he didn't realise where he was.

"Killua! Please...hear me..." The voice continued to shout, and despite the injuries the body of the voice belonged to bore; he walked.

Slowly and steadily, the body walked to the insane boy in front of him.

"_Save me."_ His mind thought.

"_Gon...you promised to save me. Please. Don't break that promise."_ Insanity was still trying to take him over, but it hadn't managed to control him completely. No; it would never manage to do such a thing.

"_Please Gon. I'm begging you. Save...me..."_

Warm arms wrapped around him, and some light was brought back into his darkened life at that moment. Where was he? He was in his arms. The arms of the one he admired...the arms of the one he needed..._Gon's arms_.

"It's all okay, Killua. I'm here. Leorio-san's here...Kurapika-kun is here...please...we need you back..."

"I knew...you'd be the one to save me." Sanity. Pure as air, pure as anything...it all came rushing back.

His darkened eyes became pure once again...and nothing stopped the tears from falling down his already bloodied face. There wasn't a speck of his own blood on him...and he felt guilty. Oh, so guilty.

"_How...how could I have fallen so low...to let insanity become who I am?" _He thought, as he cried into the one who broke him from his chains. _"Leorio...Kurapika...Gon...I'm so sorry."_

It was as if his friends could read his mind as they all spoke at the same time, smiling happily.

"We forgive you."

The group all engaged in a hug. A hug that made the ex-assassin weeps and cries louder. Never before had he released so much sadness. He always kept to himself...never letting anyone see him cry. Now...everyone had the chance to see his tears.

They were somewhat relieved. Killua...he was back to normal. Their friend that they adored...was saved. If anyone were ever to sink so low into their demons; the gang knew one thing that they would never forget, even if they were on all four corners of the world.

_We'll always save each other._


End file.
